


The Case of the Missing Pearl Necklace

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Holmes is consulted about a missing pearl necklace by Lady Georgiana Buckley, who fears her step-brother may be involved.





	The Case of the Missing Pearl Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW Story Works "Case fic" challenge.
> 
> With many thanks to Okapi for her redistribution of commas and other forms of assistance.

It should not come as a great surprise to learn that some of the cases which were brought to Mr Sherlock Holmes were of no great complexity.  Indeed, had they been taken to Scotland Yard the inspectors there would have solved them almost as quickly as Holmes did.  There were a number of reasons why a person would consult Holmes rather than speaking to the police, but a significant proportion were where the client already suspected the involvement of a member of their family and wished to avoid the scandal which would undoubtably ensue should events become known.

Holmes was waiting for one such client.  He had received a brief note stating that a Lady Georgiana Buckley would be calling upon him at eleven o’clock that morning as she wished to consult him upon a matter of some delicacy.  We were already about ten minutes past the hour when we heard a knock at the front door which Mrs Hudson went to answer.  I could feel a slight sense of annoyance about Holmes, who does not appreciate being kept waiting by clients.

However, the first words of the young lady on being shown into our rooms dispelled this pique. 

“I must apologise for my delay, Mr Holmes,” she said.  “Our cab was forced to find an alternative route around an accident, or we should have been here on time.”  She then turned to her companion and said, “Mrs Wright, I must insist I consult with Mr Holmes in private.”

The lady so addressed said, “But what will Lady Buckley say if she learns you were alone with two gentlemen?”

“Since Lady Buckley will not be told about my visit, she will not know I have been unchaperoned,” the young lady replied.

Fortunately, Mrs Hudson had understood the situation and said, “Perhaps, Mrs Wright, you would like to wait in my parlour.  You will find it very comfortable in there.”

Mrs Wright said, “Thank you, Mrs Hudson.  In the circumstances I shall be delighted to take you up on your offer.”

The two older ladies departed, leaving the younger one with us.

“Lady Georgiana,” Holmes began, “I suspect it would be a good idea if our consultation did not take too long, so would you like to begin?”

“Thank you, Mr Holmes,” she replied, “Dr Watson.  I have come on behalf of my stepmother, Lady Buckley, although, as you will have gathered, she is not aware of my visit.  It appears she has lost certain items of jewellery, and I wondered whether you would be able to make discrete enquiries about them.”

“How did you become aware of the loss?” Holmes asked.

“Two nights ago, she asked me if I had borrowed a pearl necklace, which she had been intending to wear to dinner.  I said I had not, and she said, ‘No matter, I will wear another tonight.’  She made no further mention of it, but the following morning I asked her if she had found the necklace.  She said she hadn’t and then added it was all very strange.  When I asked her what was strange, she said, ‘It’s not the only piece of jewellery I have mislaid.  I’m clearly becoming careless as I grow older.’  And then she said no more.”

“Is there any animosity between you and your stepmother?  Do you think she is accusing you of taking her jewels?”

“No.  We aren’t close, but we live amicably in the same house.  She does what she can to bring me into society, and I oblige her by being polite to those she introduces me to.”  Lady Georgiana laughed.  “We have an understanding of what our roles require of us, and we fulfil those roles.”  She grew serious again.  “But I don’t want her to be hurt by someone stealing her jewellery.  The pearl necklace in question had belonged to my father’s mother, and as such, I might have chosen to wear it, which wouldn’t have disturbed my stepmother.  But the setting is quite old-fashioned, and it wasn’t something I would have worn.”

“And you think your stepmother has her suspicions as to who has taken her jewellery,” Holmes said.

“Yes, I think she suspects my stepbrother.  He’s currently in with a rather loud set from university, who I imagine have more money than he does, so it would be plausible to think he’d taken the jewels if he’d wanted extra money.  But I don’t think he has.  And that’s the other thing.  I doubt she’ll say anything, and she certainly won’t tell my father, but she’ll be hurt, nonetheless, and it’s not necessary.”

“And do you have feelings for your stepbrother?  I realise this is a delicate question, but it will help if you are honest.”

Lady Georgiana laughed.  “Samuel is amiable enough, but I have no great feelings for him.  And I certainly don’t like his current friends.”

“Do you think he could be persuaded to take the jewellery by one of these friends?”

Lady Georgiana considered for a minute.  “Ordinarily no.  Samuel’s very fond of his mother and would refuse.  He’s also very protective of her and has been since the death of his father.  But if he were drunk and it was done in the form of a jest, I suppose it might be possible.”

“It would be very helpful if you could arrange for us to visit the house,” Holmes said.  “Do you think this would be possible?”

“You could come for afternoon tea tomorrow.  My stepmother holds an ‘At Home’ every second Wednesday to which you would be very welcome.”  Her face fell.  “But I’m not sure how I shall explain your invitation.”

Holmes smiled.  “Do not worry on that account.  I am sure I can find a suitable reason.  And now, dear young lady, I think it would be best you leave, before your companion decides she must come up and rescue you.”

Lady Georgiana stood up and shook hands with both of us.  “Thank you for your time, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”  Then she set off down the stairs, calling out gaily, “Mrs Wright, it’s time to go!”

After the visitors had left, Holmes called down to Mrs Hudson, asking her to join us.  She came into our room and looked expectantly at Holmes.

“I imagine you had some conversation with Mrs Wright,” he began. 

“Yes, Mr Holmes, we did.”

“Did she reveal anything about the reason why Lady Georgiana came to consult me?”

“Mrs Wright said Lady Buckley was devoted to her son and currently had certain concerns about him.  She is afraid the young lady’s visit will lead to an unfortunate worsening of the relations between mother and son.”

“Did she express any views as to the nature of the concern or whether it was justified?”

“She did not, sir, and I did not enquire.”

Holmes nodded.  “I would not have expected you to do so.  But one more thing: do you know how long Mrs Wright has been with Lady Buckley?”

“About five years, since Lord Buckley married the lady.  I am not entirely certain, but I believe she was a companion to the first Lady Buckley, Lady Georgiana’s mother, and then remained with the family after that lady’s death.”

“As a chaperone for Lady Georgiana, perhaps?”

Mrs Hudson looked thoughtful.  “No, I didn’t get that impression.  I’m not sure what her role was during those years.”

“Now that is interesting,” Holmes said.  “Thank you very much, Mrs Hudson, you have been most helpful.”

Mrs Hudson left, and Holmes took his customary armchair.  He was clearly considering the case, so I left him to his thoughts and took up a newspaper until lunch.  Holmes remained uncommunicative during lunch and went out as soon as he had finished.  I enjoyed an unhurried cup of coffee after my meal and, with an unexpectedly free afternoon, decided to visit the Museum of Natural History.

I know Holmes occasionally visits the museum when he has a particular question he needs answering, but I like to go and spend a few hours wandering round, looking at the exhibits and marvelling at the wonders they contain.  Each time I visit there are new treasures which have been sent back by explorers from all around the world.

When I arrived back at Baker Street, I discovered a workman waiting in our rooms.  I looked at him critically.  “I presume you are an ostler, sir, although I am surprised you have the day off in the middle of the week.”

The man tugged his forelock.  “You are correct, Dr Watson, but how can you tell?”

“Because, my dear Holmes, there is no smell of horse about you!”

Holmes laughed.  “And what else have you deduced?”

“That you are here at all makes me believe you wish me to accompany you on your exploit.”

“Correct again.  Our friend Lestrade will be here shortly.”  Holmes looked out of the window and added, “Indeed, he is here now.  Come, Watson.  Bring your bag.”

I followed Holmes downstairs to discover, to my surprise, Lestrade driving a horse and brougham.

“Good evening, Lestrade,” Holmes said.

“Good evening, Mr Holmes, Dr Watson,” Lestrade replied.

I raised my hat, and Holmes said, “Get in, Watson, I will explain as we travel.  Lestrade knows where we are going.”

I had expected we would be heading for the more affluent squares of the city, but instead Lestrade took us into a more modest, yet still extremely respectable area.  Holmes gave me my instructions, and shortly afterwards the brougham halted, and Holmes hopped out.  Lestrade shook the reins, and we moved off, before stopping for a second time a couple of streets further on.

There I climbed down from the brougham and called out, “Do not go far away.  I shall only be about twenty minutes.”

“Very good, sir,” Lestrade replied.

I went up the steps of the nearest house and knocked on the door.  Immediately, I was admitted.  

Twenty minutes later, I left the house and looked down the street to see the brougham standing outside a public house, the coachman busy chatting to what looked like a local layabout.  I waved my arm furiously.

Lestrade saw me and picked up the reins.  The horse trotted back down the road, and I got into the brougham, deliberately making no comment as I did so.  Once more we stopped after another couple of streets, and Holmes got back in.  We were thus conveyed back to Baker Street where we bade farewell to Lestrade and headed up the stairs to our rooms, pausing only to inform Mrs Hudson of our return.

“I presume you and Lestrade found out rather more than I did,” I said to Holmes.

“Yes, for such a respectable neighbourhood there seem to be a lot of strange comings and goings.  How relevant they will prove to be in our case I have yet to find out, but Lestrade certainly learnt some things which would never normally have been shared with a policeman.  I wouldn’t be surprised to learn of a police raid in the vicinity by the end of the week.  And what of your visit?”

“I had a very pleasant cup of tea with a very pleasant widow, who helpfully told me about her neighbours.  I made a note of what she told me, but I cannot see it will be of any assistance.”  I passed my notebook over to Holmes.

Holmes perused my notes and gave a small smile.  “I think you will find behind the apparent respectability of some of the dear lady’s neighbours there is a deal which is anything but respectable.  But you can rest assured, Watson, the lady herself is quite honest, as are the majority in her street.”

Holmes said no more, and, as Mrs Hudson arrived shortly afterwards with our supper, I turned my attention in that direction.

***

The following afternoon we made our way to the home of Lady Buckley, arriving just as a nearby church clock struck three.  Holmes knocked on the door, and we were admitted by a footman, who took our coats and hats, before showing us to the drawing room.

There were already a few people seated, and we saw Lady Georgiana sitting at the far end of the room.  Before she could rise to greet us, a matronly lady came over, looking slightly quizzically at us.

“Ah, Lady Buckley,” Holmes said, “I do hope you will forgive my intrusion at your gathering.  My name is Sherlock Holmes.  My brother, Mycroft Holmes, works with your husband and is unable to attend today, but he thought you might not object to my coming in his place.”

“Indeed, Mr Holmes, I’m delighted you are able to join us,” Lady Buckley replied.  “And this must be Dr Watson.”  I nodded and offered her my hand, which she took and squeezed.  “Do, please, come and sit down.”

She indicated two chairs close to where she had been sitting which we took.  The conversation around us was of no particular consequence, being mainly about music and the other arts.  Holmes mentioned a concert we had attended the previous week, referring to me when saying how much we had enjoyed the music of Herr Arnold Schoenberg, especially his String Quartet.  I muttered my agreement since Holmes was fully aware I had managed to sleep through the majority of it.

After a while a maid came in, and, bobbing a curtsey to Lady Buckley, told her tea had been laid out on the dining table.

Lady Buckley stood and said, “Friends, I am sorry to break into your conversations, but if you would like to join me in the dining room you will find the refreshments are waiting.  Please feel free to either remain in the dining room whilst you partake of them, or, if you prefer, please do return with a plate to the drawing room.”

As we made our way to the dining room, I was joined by Lady Georgiana, who said, “Dr Watson, how delightful to meet you.  I do so enjoy reading your adventures in _The Strand_ magazine.  Please tell me we can expect another delightful tale soon.”

“And what would you like this story to feature?” I asked.

“Oh, a mysterious gentleman in a dark cloak, who needs Mr Holmes’ assistance to right a great wrong,” she replied.

“And would there be a young lady in the case as well?” I asked.

“Maybe.  I expect she’ll be called Violet,” she said.

I laughed and replied that clearly I needed to find a different alias for the next lady I featured in one of my stories.  By this time, we were before the dining table, and Lady Georgiana drifted away to help some of the other guests.  I noticed Holmes had managed to disappear at some point between our leaving the drawing room and arriving in the dining room.

I had waited until most of the other guests had left the table before beginning to fill my own plate.  I was reaching over for a sandwich when my arm was jostled by that of a young man who had suddenly appeared by my side.

“Oh, I’m sorry, sir,” the young man said.  “I didn’t mean to bang your arm.”

“That’s quite all right,” I replied.  “You did not hurt me.”  I watched in some amazement as the young man attempted to pile several sandwiches onto his plate in one go, rather than taking two or three as was the polite custom.  “I don’t believe we have been introduced.”

“Samuel Ironbridge.  My mamma is Lady Buckley.”  He looked down at his plate.  “I was hoping to avail myself of the tea without being forced to engage in conversation.”

I chuckled.  “In which case, may I suggest you take what you have and depart, for I think I can see your mother heading in this direction.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Young Ironbridge slipped out of the room, clutching his plate.  Lady Buckley came over to join me.

“I’m so pleased you were able to join us this afternoon,” she said.  “I expect Georgiana has told you how much she enjoys your stories.  And I have to admit I make a point of reading them once she is prepared to relinquish the copy of _The Strand_ to me.  But it does sadden me when I read of families who are torn apart by the desire for wealth.”  She gave a deep sigh.

“Lady Buckley,” I began, “if you have any troubles of your own I am sure Holmes would be only too happy to assist.”

“Oh no, there is nothing of that sort.  At one time I suppose I had hoped Georgiana and my son, Samuel, might wed, but they are so very different it would be a most unhappy marriage.”  She paused, and I could see mention of her son had caused her a brief moment of pain, but she quickly put that to one side.

“Is Samuel your only son?” I enquired.

“Yes, he had a brother who died in infancy, a sister too, but now Samuel is the only one left.  And Georgiana is the only child of my husband.”

“In the circumstances, I imagine she has had a number of suitors,” I said.

Lady Buckley smiled.  “There have been some.  To whom Georgiana has been less than encouraging.  But my husband’s estate is entailed and will go to a cousin when he dies.  Georgiana will be provided for, but she is not a grand heiress.”  She stopped and said, “But I shouldn’t be sharing these matters with you.”

“I am doctor,” I replied.  “You may rely on my discretion.  Over the years, I have found people who are looking to confide in someone have trusted me with matters they would not tell another.”

“Thank you, doctor.  Your words give me confidence.”

I thought she wished to continue but was unsure how to do so.  I therefore sought to encourage her.  “Are you concerned with what your future would be, should Lord Buckley die?” I asked.

“No, there is provision for me too.  Not as large as that for Georgiana, but then my needs will be less.”

“And your son?”

“He will come into his father’s, my first husband’s, estate when he is twenty-three.  At present, the interest is sufficient to pay for his university fees, and I give him allowance from my own monies.  I believe it is sufficient, so long as he does not indulge in excesses.”

“And is he so indulging?”

“I cannot be sure.  When I asked him, he said although he went with his friends to clubs, where I presume gambling occurs, he watches but does not join in.  My husband is not convinced, which places me in a difficult position.”

“Could it be your son has asked you for some additional money, or perhaps an advance on his allowance?” I ventured.

“No, no he hasn’t,” she replied.

“You sound as if you expected him to.”

“It’s rather silly of me, I know,” she said, “But I haven’t been giving him the full amount I had allowed for his allowance, anticipating he might ask for some extra.  So, in some way, I have been expecting him to do so, and yet he hasn’t.”

I might have pursued the conversation further, but at that moment Georgiana approached with one of the other guests and said, “Mamma, Mrs Sedley has just been telling me about a concert of Beethoven’s works at the Royal Albert Hall which she and her family will be attending.  They have a space in their box and wondered if I would like to accompany them.  Please say I can do so.”

Lady Buckley turned to her guest, and I discretely exited the dining room. 

I met Holmes in the corridor, looking very pleased with himself.  We exchanged glances, Holmes nodded, and I indicated the dining room with my head.

He slipped inside and approached Lady Buckley with a slight bow.  “It has been delightful to meet you, my lady.  But sadly, Dr Watson and I must bid you farewell.  There are certain small matters which I need to attend to.”

“Oh, of course, Mr Holmes,” she replied.  “I do understand.  And please say you will come again another time.  You will both be very welcome whenever you are free to do so.”

“We shall be delighted to do so,” Holmes said with another bow.

We left the house, and as we walked down the front steps I said, “Do you want me to hail a cab?”

“No,” Holmes replied.  “But let us step out briskly, in the manner of gentlemen who have somewhere they need to be.”

We did as he requested, and, in a few minutes, we had taken three sharp right turns and were a short distance from the back of the house.  We watched as Mrs Wright left by the tradesman’s entrance and was quickly joined by a workman.  She passed a small package across to him, said a few brief words and then returned to the house.  The workman also departed, followed at a short distance by a young lad.

Holmes nodded to me, and we returned to the main thoroughfare where we did, indeed, find a cab.

As we travelled back to Baker Street, I said, “I presume that was one of your Irregulars?”

“Yes, that was Bertie, one of the best, and he will shortly be joined by his brother, Dickie.  We must warn Mrs Hudson to expect them later this afternoon.  I shall wire Lestrade as soon as we get back; it is important he doesn’t act pre-emptively, but equally he will not be able to wait too long.”

***

Lestrade arrived shortly before the two boys.  We heard Mrs Hudson tutting as she sent the boys up, and I thought initially it was because they had left muddy footprints on the stairs.  However, her instruction to them to call by on their way out as she would have some bread and cheese ready re-assured me her concern was instead for feeding them.

When the boys came into our rooms, Holmes said, “What have you got to tell us, Bertie?”

Bertie replied, “We followed the man you asked us to follow across town until ‘e passed ‘is parcel to the publican of the Red Lion, the one you told us about.  We didn’t follow him after that.”

“That’s good,” Holmes said.  “And was the publican on his own?”

“He was with a tall thin man.  As tall as you are, Mr ‘Olmes.”

“But even thinner,” Dickie added.

“That’s not what you say to proper gents,” Bertie admonished his younger brother.

Holmes laughed and said it was all right.  He added he knew who the man was they were describing.  Then he gave then a penny each and told them to see Mrs Hudson.  The boys thanked him politely and departed.

“I assume you would like to catch our publican or his confederate with the goods, Mr Holmes,” Lestrade said.

“Yes, I believe it would serve both our purposes.  Although how I am to prove the identity of the thief I have not yet concluded.  But in the meantime, Lestrade, I would recommend you take your men and retrieve that parcel.  Will it be possible for you to delay the return of the stolen goods until you have conferred again with me?”

“Of course, Mr Holmes.  You have been of great assistance to us in this case, it’s the least we can do.  If we are successful, I shall be busy tonight, so shall I call on you tomorrow morning, say about ten o’clock.”

“That will be ideal, Lestrade.  And by then I shall have decided how best to proceed.”

Once Lestrade had left, I said to Holmes, “I assume you know who the thief is?”

“Oh, yes.  Of that, there is no doubt.”

“Is it the son?  He seemed a pleasant young man, although I only met him briefly.”

“No, it’s not him.  Although if I’m not careful he will be accused of the crime and, if he suspects the true criminal, may, indeed, be prepared to take the blame.”

“Surely you don’t mean Lady Georgiana is responsible?”

Holmes gave a bark of laughter.  “Watson, your flights of fancy never cease to take me by surprise.  Our young lady friend is not the guilty party.  Now, I must think.”

Holmes took out his pipe and filled it.  Knowing he would say no more, I picked up my novel and attempted to read although I kept finding myself distracted by trying to make sense of what I knew.  I had scarcely read more than a dozen pages when Mrs Hudson came up with our supper.  I ate alone, Holmes apparently oblivious to anything happening around him.

***

I had left Holmes still smoking when I went to bed, and he was still sitting in his armchair when I came down for breakfast the following morning.  However, the sight of his damp overcoat hanging in one corner of the room indicated he had moved at some point.

“Good morning, Watson,” Holmes said.  “Call down to Mrs Hudson to say we are ready for breakfast.  I have warned her we shall need it promptly.”

I did as he requested, and Mrs Hudson appeared in short order, with three breakfasts already plated.  I raised my eyebrows at Holmes, but the mystery was quickly solved as Lestrade came up the stairs to join us.

“Thank you very much, Mrs Hudson,” Lestrade said.  “This is greatly appreciated.”

“My pleasure, Inspector,” she replied.

We began to eat, and I noted Holmes was enjoying his breakfast as much as I was, a sure sign the case was solved to his satisfaction.

“You had a successful evening, then, Lestrade,” Holmes said.

“Indeed.  Better than I had dared hope for.  A considerable amount of stolen goods was retrieved – more than I had expected.  And our publican friend sang like a canary when he learnt the judge would look more favourably on him if he assisted our enquiries.”

“I imagine you have solved more than just our case,” Holmes said.

“Yes, it’s even given us a lead on the Bridlington case from last year.”  Holmes looked intrigued and Lestrade added, “I was hoping we could discuss it once this is over.”

“Of course,” Holmes replied.  “But for now, if you have both finished, we should be off.”

We all stood up and took our hats and coats.  Once we were outside, Holmes hailed a cab, and we were soon driving to the Buckley’s house.  On our arrival, Holmes knocked on the front door, and the butler opened it.

“My name is Sherlock Holmes, this is Dr Watson, and this is Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard.  We’d like to speak to Lord Buckley at once.”

“I shall see if his Lordship is available.”

The butler disappeared and returned shortly afterwards to say, “I’m sorry, gentlemen, …”

He got no further as Holmes walked straight past him and pushed open the study door.  We followed and were in time to see Buckley stand up and say, “What is the meaning of this?”

Holmes produced a necklace from his pocket.  “I wonder if you could identify this?” he asked.

“Of course I can.  It belongs to my wife.  Where did you get it from?”

“The Inspector here retrieved it, along with some other items of jewellery from what is known in common parlance as a fence.”

“My stepson,” Buckley exclaimed.  “I have had my suspicions about him for some time.  Finally, I have the proof.”

“Would it not be a good idea to speak to him before you throw accusations in his direction?” Holmes asked.

“He will only deny it, but if it will humour you.”  Buckley rang the bell and instructed the footman to tell Mr Ironbridge to come to the study immediately.

Shortly afterwards, the young man appeared.  He looked at us with a rather nervous air before facing his stepfather. 

Pointing to the necklace Holmes still had in his hand, Buckley asked him, “What do you know of that?”

“It’s one of Georgiana’s,” Ironbridge said.  “She wore it a few nights ago.”

“I think you will find it belongs to your mother.  She must have lent it to Georgiana.  However, that is not the point.  The necklace was stolen, and Mr Holmes is returning it to me.”

“I must correct you, my lord,” Holmes said.  “I am returning the necklace to the rightful owner.  At present, there seems to be some dispute as to who that is.”

“I fail to see the problem.  The boy stole it from his mother, confident she would not mention it; you return it to me, and I return it to her.”

“I am not sure it is as simple as that.”

“And why not?”

“Because Mr Ironbridge was not the one who took the necklace.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.  Of course he stole it.”

“What is your proof?”

“Who else could it have been?”

“I believe it was Mrs Wright who took the necklace,” Holmes said.

“Now you are indulging in make believe.  Mrs Wright has been a loyal servant for many years,” Buckley replied.

Lestrade had remained silent throughout the interchange, but now he said, “I must ask you to send for her.”

“This is preposterous,” Buckley said, but he called to the footman to find the companion.

Lestrade stepped outside the study and met Mrs Wright as she appeared.  He began, “Mrs Wright, I am arresting you for the theft of a coral necklace belonging to Lady Georgiana Buckley.”

Mrs Wright looked through the open doorway at Lord Buckley, who stared silently back.  “Please, your lordship,” she said.

“To think I have trusted you, and all this time you have been a thief,” said Lord Buckley.

“You, adder!” she shouted.  And then she described Buckley in terms which one would not normally expect to be used by a lady’s companion.

Even Lestrade, who has heard a large number of accusations shouted between villains when they’ve been apprehended, seemed surprised at the lady’s words.  When she paused for breath, he asked her if she would be prepared to repeat some of what she had just said in a statement and told her that her brother had been arrested. 

“Yes, Inspector, I will,” Mrs Wright said.

“The woman is deranged,” Buckley said.

“I don’t think so,” Holmes replied.  He produced a document from his coat pocket.  “I wonder if you recognise this?”

Buckley snatched the document from Holmes’ hand.  “Where did you get this?” he shouted.

“It’s a copy of your late mother’s will.  In which she leaves certain articles to your two sisters, and an item of jewellery to each of her granddaughters.  If we were to enquire of the ladies in question, I suspect we would find none of them received these bequests.”

Buckley blanched.  At that moment, Lady Georgiana appeared. 

“Where are you taking Mrs Wright?” she asked.

Ironbridge stepped out of the study and said, “Georgiana, I think it would be better if you weren’t present for this.”

Holmes however said, “Lady Georgiana, distressing as this may be to you, there is some assistance you can provide us.  Did you receive a turquoise necklace of your grandmother’s after she died?”

“No, I didn’t,” she replied.  “I remember being rather disappointed at the time as I had always liked it.”

We all looked at Buckley, who glared back at us.

Ironbridge broke the silence.  “Why did you do it?”

“I don’t have to justify myself to you,” Buckley replied.

“What have you done, Papa?” Lady Georgiana asked.

He didn’t reply, and Holmes said, “Ironbridge, perhaps you would like to take Lady Georgiana elsewhere now and tell her.”

Ironbridge nodded.  “Georgiana,” he said.

She looked across at her father, who turned away from her, and then she followed Ironbridge down the corridor.

When they had left, Buckley said, “What do you propose to do?  I cannot imagine my family will press charges.”

“That may well be the case,” Holmes agreed.  “But a few carefully placed comments and you will soon find yourself ignored in your clubs, and your creditors will be demanding instant payment.”

“You are mistaken, I don’t have gambling debts,” Buckley spat out.

“I was not referring to gambling debts, but you will have membership fees, plus dinners and such like.  You will find that credit is no longer extended to you.  As for the reason for your debts: for many years you have maintained a mistress in a very comfortable style.  A style which unfortunately is becoming harder to maintain.  Mrs Wright knew of this mistress and in order to keep that lady silent you continued to employ her after your first wife’s death,although there weren’t sufficient duties to justify her position.  She also proved extremely useful whenever you wished to dispose of further items of jewellery.”

Buckley didn’t disagree, and Holmes continued, “I suggest you contact Inspector Lestrade and say there has been a misunderstanding in order to get Mrs Wright released.  How much you choose to tell your family is up to you; your stepson will have made your daughter aware of your various appropriations.  Any further steps I take will be up to you.  However, I shall not take any action before tomorrow morning, so you may find it advisable to write to me at my address in Baker Street.”

With that, Holmes turned, and I followed him out of the study.  There was no sign of either Ironbridge or Lady Georgiana, so we left the house and returned home.

That evening Holmes received a letter from Buckley saying he had decided to go to America for a period and providing details of the liner on which he had booked his passage.

***

Ten days later Lady Georgiana called on us once more, accompanied, this time, by Ironbridge.  “We have just seen my father off on an ocean liner bound for New York.  I think it is for the best.  I have come to ask you for a note of your fees, which I intend to settle.”

“I am sorry it turned out as it did,” Holmes said.

“So am I,” Lady Georgiana agreed.  “But he would have continued if you had not acted, so I cannot regret asking you.  And Samuel has been a real help this week.”

She turned and smiled at him, and I got the sense Lady Buckley’s wish of a marriage between the two might not be in vain after all.

“I will send you my bill,” Holmes said.

The couple thanked us and departed.

After they had gone, I said, “I was surprised you are still intending to charge for your services.”

“They may be facing certain difficulties,” Holmes replied, “but they are not looking for charity and would be insulted if they felt that was what I was offering.  Lady Georgiana can afford to pay me, and the money will mean Mrs Hudson can continue to feed the Irregulars whenever they come by.”

 

 


End file.
